The present invention refers to a torque variator device and, more precisely to a device to be used in a transmission shaft in order to modify the torque between a conductor end and a conducted end of said shaft.
A specific application of said device is seen at the outlets of the differential mechanism in vehicles in order to increase or decrease the torque exerted on the driving wheels depending on the characteristics of the ground on which the vehicle is circulating.
The main advantage of the device of the present invention is the simplicity of its mechanism, which leads to an easier construction and a low cost in the manufacturing of said device.